


“Let me introduce you to Shadowclan!”

by ShmoopieMew



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23058139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShmoopieMew/pseuds/ShmoopieMew
Summary: Take a step into another World of Warrior Cats~! As introduced by the apprentice Blizzardpaw!
Kudos: 3





	“Let me introduce you to Shadowclan!”

Hiya! My name’s Blizzardpaw! I’m an apprentice of Shadowclan and I hope you enjoy the adventures to come! I’m here to introduce you to my clanmates and tell you what they all do! Are you ready to begin? Great! First of all as I’ve already told you; I’m Blizzardpaw; I was proudly born into the clans! My parents are Snowfeather and Whitesky in Shadowclan! I’m considered a miracle as I’m the first kitten born to them to have survived! It’ll be a while till I’ll be a full warrior of Shadowclan. I think Blizzardfang would be a cool name to have, don’t you? Now to move on to my clanmates!  
  
We have our leader and Deputy! Pinestar and Maplefern! Pinestar is our leader and guides us to being the best warriors we can be! He’s also pretty handsome if not a bit dull. He doesn’t really stand out much except for how he looks; just kind of a normal leader. Maplefern has more personality to her though! She’s like fire! Tearing through whatever threatens Shadowclan with a blazing fury! When she becomes leader; Shadowclan will be in good paws!

Up next I’ll introduce the Queens! Err well… queen. We only have one at the moment, but hopefully soon we’ll have more! Shadowclan can always use new kits. The queens’ name is Icestream. She’s the most beautiful cat of the forest! I’d never seen a cat with blue eyes before! Unfortunately her kits are the product of an outsider I heard. But it’s just rumors. Oh! Speaking of! She had two tom kittens! Batkit and Wolfkit! With names like those? They’ll definitely be amazing warriors in the future!

Next up is the medicine cat den. Oh! She seems to be in deep concentration trying to sort her herbs… honestly I can’t tell them apart, but I guess that’s what makes her job so special. Her name is Birchwing. She was born to do this. When I was brought in I was told that Birchwing begged to be a medicine cat since she could speak. It really does seem like she’s found her place in the world. Now let’s move on!

Now then for my fellow apprentices! There are two other apprentices like me! Rosepaw and Toadpaw! Those two are brothers and are totally in sync with one another! They use this to their advantage and tend to catch more prey than I do. Oh well, all the better to prove that I can keep up with them despite being younger than them. I bet I’ll even grow up to be bigger than both of them combined!

We have a couple of elders, but we shouldn’t intrude while they’re sleeping! Shh… see them? The big mean looking one is Vulturepelt and the small soft looking one is Willowmist. Despite how different they look from each other they’re actually mates! They tell us stories about the days of their youth. They were very fierce in a fight. Especially since Willowmist was originally from Riverclan! Can you believe it? Ah! We should go. Or else Vulturepelt will bash me over the head for making so much noise...

Finally the warriors! Ah… I don’t really remember a lot of their names and since many of them are out hunting due to the prey shortage. There's my parents who are always busy trying to give the clan more kits since we need more warriors. Um well I remember Moonheart! Moonheart is my mentor and she’s a very righteous cat! With her sister by her side, she told me, she feels brave enough to do anything. Her sister? Oh! That would be Sorreltail! Sorreltail is a bit of a mystery to me, but she does laugh every time I get shocked by something I’m not used to. Well I’ll show her one day! I’ll save Sorreltail and gain her respect! And one last cat I remember is Owleye; he’s Icestream’s mate and comes back to camp to frequently check on her and give her and the kits gifts to play with. I hope I can find a mate like him someday! But for now I need to focus on my apprentice duties!

Hm? What’s wrong? You look a bit confused? Huh? You thought Shadowclan was more barren than this? Oh! Well apparently many moons ago some twolegs stopped by and started bringing a bunch of trees into Shadowclan territory. No cat knows why, but Shadowclan has adapted! It all worked out too, because now we live and hunt in the shadows of our own forest!

Well that’s it for my little tour, I hope you enjoyed! I’m going to be doing big things someday and I’ll become a warrior to change the ways of warrior life forever! Stay safe finding your way out of the forest. This leafbare has been very harsh with its snowfall recently. Farewell!

**Allegiance of Shadowclan**

Leader – Pinestar; a shorthaired chocolate tom with yellow eyes. Wavy coarse fur. 43 moons.

Deputy – Maplefern; a shorthaired classic tabby ginger she-cat with bicolor markings with yellow eyes. 35 moons.

Medicine cat – Birchwing; a shorthaired light silver she-cat with amber eyes. 40 moons.

Warriors –

  * Wormbelly; a short-faced, shorthaired white tom with fawn colored mackerel tabby markings with green eyes. 30 moons.



  * Badgerface; a longhaired black smoke tom with yellow eyes. 43 moons.



  * Moonheart; a longhaired silver ticked tabby she-cat with a dark stripe on her back/tail with green eyes. 23 moons. *Briarthroat’s mate*



-Apprentice: Blizzardpaw

  * Sorreltail; a longhaired russet ticked tabby cat with a dark stripe on her back/tail with green eyes. 23 moons.



  * Whitesky; a longhaired white tom cat with orange eyes. 32 moons.



  * Snowfeather; a longhaired silver she-cat with yellow eyes. 32 moons.



  * Briarthroat; a longhaired pale gray bicolor tom with pale blue eyes. 27 moons. *Moonheart’s mate*



– Apprentice: Rosepaw

  * Sandclaw; a shorthaired light brown mackerel tabby tom with blue eyes. 39 moons.



  * Pineleap; a shorthaired brown mackerel tabby she-cat with bicolor markings with orange eyes. 31 moons.



  * Owleye; a longhaired chocolate classic tabby cat with yellow eyes. 30 moons. *Icestream’s mate*



– Apprentice: Toadpaw

Apprentices –

  * Blizzardpaw; a shorthaired silver shaded she-cat with yellow eyes. Has short legs and is deaf is one ear. 6 moons.
  * Toadpaw; a longhaired white tom with black ears and tail with yellow eyes. 8 moons.
  * Rosepaw; a shorthaired dilute calico tom with a white muzzle and paws with dark blue eyes. 8 moons.



Queens –

  * Icestream; a longhaired silver point she-cat with dark blue eyes. 32 moons. *Owleye’s mate*



Kits: -Wolfkit; a longhaired blue silver classic tabby tom with yellow eyes. 2 moons.

-Batkit; a longhaired blue tom with yellow eyes. 2 moons.

Elders –

  * Vulturepelt; a longhaired dark grey marbled tabby tom with one yellow eye. 71 moons.
  * Willowmist; a longhaired pale grey bicolor she-cat with pale blue eyes. 74 moons.



**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the forest territory, but instead of Shadowclan being mostly empty it's filled with trees like it is in the Lake territory.


End file.
